


holy night.

by haruya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, One Shot, and humor. at least i hope i'm humorous enough GOEWJAGWOEGJEWG, kaishin exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruya/pseuds/haruya
Summary: It's Christmas night, and what better time would it be to spend with a loved one?―Shinichi instead works on a KID heist note, which would be all fine and dandy, he doesn't mind spending Christmas alone. But things take a drastic turn when KID attempts to sneak in the police station as Shinichi, and soon they find themselves locked in and needing each other for warmth for the cold night.(written for airu27 on tumblr!)





	holy night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airu27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=airu27).



> i like. i'm so sorry this was originally 1500 words but then i went like a little overboard because i can NEVER write around that range because i write so damn much GOJEWAOGEJOWAJG 
> 
> in japan, christmas is considered to be a couple's holiday rather then like the ones in america. i remember learning about that a few years ago and finding it funny that people bought kfc for chicken! i thought the due date was on the 25th of december so i made this christmas themed but it's okay consider this a late christmas gift too GOEJWOAGJWAOGAEWOGWJEOGAWG
> 
> i asked you on tumblr if you preferred a get together fic or a pre established relationship fic, and you said you preferred a get together fic where they already have an established relationship. So I'm gonna assume you meant, they know each other still, but in this fic they get together! I sure hope that's what you meant at least!! i apologize if i got that part wrong..!!
> 
> i decided to take up ur second prompt which was “hot drinks and cuddles,” however I kind of went my own direction with the plot, and well it ended up like this OGEOAJGEDGO
> 
> P. S. this is like only relevant for one part but i’d like to note i have. not read a single sherlock book so take what the characters say about it with a grain of salt OEJDSWOAGOJWE
> 
> P. P. S SHOUT OUT TO ROBIN FOR EDITING THIS I OWE YOU MY FUCKING LIFE

“OWW― Shinichi, you don't have to pull so hard!” KID whined as Shinichi pulled on his face  for any traces of adhesive. Shinichi only pulled harder, making KID hiss with pain.

Shinichi had spotted KID loitering around the police station. If  his sixth sense that was specifically designed for KID had not been enough, seeing a clone of himself out and wandering about was all the confirmation he needed . His double had tried to  flee from him the moment he was caught in the act. However, Shinichi hunted him down like a hawk. 

KID had hid behind a tree  near the entrance. For a moment, he had thought he was safe and that Shinichi missed him. KID peered from behind the trunk of the tree to check if the detective was still around... only for said detective to clobber him with a snowball the minute he did.  A huge one, in fact. It was like the time he threw a large snowball at Genta. Except this time there wasn't even a shred of mercy: Shinichi had planned on knocking KID out.

He was successful.

Shinichi dragged the unconscious KID inside. Not wanting him to freeze to death, he draped his blazer over KID and patiently waited for him to wake up. 

“Maybe it'll teach you to  _ stop using my face _ .”  Shinichi pinched the thief's cheek harshly, causing KID to whine even more and somehow even  **louder** than before. “How many times are people going to fall for it? I’m just glad Ran knows how to tell if it’s me or not now,”  Shinichi muttered under his breath.

“Sorry, sorry, Detective-kun! Our faces are pretty similar and you’re very trusted to most people, so it’s only natural for me to use your face. Forgive me?” KID pleaded, clasping his hands together and staring at Shinichi with  puppy dog eyes .

For a brief moment, Shinichi simply smiled.. all was well again, his apology accepted--

―Shinichi grabbed his cheeks and stretched them wide. 

“ _SHINICHI_ -” KID shrieked. Shinichi managed to sneak in the chance to tousle KID's hair until it didn't look like his own before he was pried away from the thief. It was way too weird to talk to a spitting mirror image of himself. KID bore similar features to him, but he'd rather have KID look somewhat like himself.

“Why'd you keep me inside anyway,  if you're gonna be like this.” A quiet ‘no fun, no fun’ followed up as KID pouted and ran his hand through his hair. Shinichi ignored him.

“Did you  _ want _ to die of hypothermia?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow. “Besides, I did knock you out for quite a while . You may be a thief, but I have morals. I'm not just going to leave you out there where you'd be vulnerable.”

“Aww, so you do care about me.”

“Save it.” The thought of KID getting arrested so easily was anticlimactic. Plus, he felt like he'd have an unfair advantage over KID,  and that would be insulting to the memory of their past cooperation.

…  And, perhaps, just maybe, he might be a little biased towards KID as well.

He lowered his head as a thought crossed his mind. “Anyway, what was your goal here tonight?” 

Normally KID was quick to reply, or give out such long-winded speech that Shinichi would often wonder, _ ‘Why haven't the security officers move yet, he's been talking so much that he’s exposed.’ _

Oddly enough,  KID was taking a long time to respond now.

Shinichi snapped his head up and he spotted KID sneaking off with a pair of keys in hand.

“And where do you think  **you're** going?”

KID temporarily  froze in his tracks, then,  the rustling of the keys grew noisier and more frantic along with his movements.  Shinichi sprinted towards him with a frightening amount of speed and snatched the keys away.

“... stupid weather… making my hands more shaky…” KID mumbled. Then he tackled Shinichi and they  began wrestling in an attempt to retrieve the keys. As they collided with some of the chairs and tables,  a loud crash resounded throughout the room.

One moment KID had the keys.

Then Shinichi did.

Then KID.

Then Shinichi.

KID.

Shinichi.

Shinichi could easily keep fighting against the thief. However, the problem lied with KID's persistence, which could rival Shinichi's own hardheaded nature. KID was always unpredictable, and Shinichi didn’t know how long he’d keep up with this repetitive charade. Shinichi had to break the status quo before KID turned the tide in his favor.

He made a silent apology to whoever KID stole the keys from and proceeded to do something impulsive.

He threw the keys outside as he pushed KID away with his other hand, but not before he locked it and slammed the window shut.

KID’s jaw dropped. He raised a shaky hand to the window, words struggling to escape as anything but strangled noises.

“Anyway, get out of here before Inspector Megure comes around. I'm shocked he hasn't come over here with all the noise you made.” He released his grip on KID and looked around, expecting Megure to conveniently show up on cue.

“Right. Well, see, about Inspector Megure…” KID inhaled sharply. He sounded awfully nervous, and KID was rarely ever nervous. At least, in the public eye. If he was letting that show now, it couldn’t mean anything good. Shinichi felt something churn in his stomach as he eyed him.

It couldn't be―

“Where are you going with this, KID,” KID nervously grabbed at his collar and pushed out a forced chuckle. He looked off to the side, attempting to avoid Shinichi's intense stare, which didn’t help Shinichi’s worries at all.

“So Inspector Megure gave me the keys. I told him ― as you ― that I was gonna lock down the station today so he could go home early… so he gave me his pair of keys and left!”

Panic seized Shinichi's chest as he struggled to stay still.

“Oh god, oh no. Oh my god,  _ Inspector Megure was supposed to lock the place when I was done _ .”

“You’re pretty well trusted around here like I said earlier, Detective-kun.”

“KID, those were the only keys.”

“Yes, they were.”

“And I threw them out the window. And shut the window.  _ And locked said window. _ ”

“You sure did.”

“ **_KID_ ** .”

“Detective-kun!”

Shinichi dragged his hands down his face, trying to process the situation at hand. “ _ Oh god, Sonoko’s not going to let me hear the end of it for not showing up to her party. But now it's gonna be twofold when she hears I spent the night with KID. _ ” He already had a vague idea for an excuse, since he already knew he wouldn't make it due to the early heist note. 

He figured he might be able to scrap some time to perfect it while they were cleaning up, and it'd soften the blow of Sonoko's rant, but now that plan had been thrown out the window.

“Can't you lockpick the door!? You've picked locks for complicated traps before! This is nothing in comparison.” 

“I can't! I came in wearing your clothes, not my KID uniform. So I don't have my tools on hand. I didn't want to risk getting caught with that, that is, in case someone was around to give me a thorough search. I couldn't help but be prepared! But I certainly didn't expect… this to happen, of all things.” To prove his point, Kaito opened his blazer and revealed the plain, collared shirt that laid beneath it along with his tie. 

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unless ― by some miracle ― someone comes by here, we’re stuck here until morning.”

“Specifically on Christmas night, don’t forget that Detective-kun!”

“Right… how could I.” Shinichi rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn't have any plans anyway, except for a party Sonoko planned on hosting that I wasn’t even going to attend.”

“I’d be so sure you'd spend Christmas with your friends rather than cooped up in this dark police station. But you continue to prove me wrong.”

“I got a heist note from you, and I wouldn't be able to sit still at the party knowing it had yet to be solved. Plus, I didn’t want Inspector Megure to be alone when locking up. Not that I doubt he could protect himself, but it’s lonely at night. Thought I’d give him a little company.”

Heist notes were a common weekly thing, but he had never gotten one personally. Typically they were sent to Division Two's inbox, and it wasn't everyday you went through your mail to find a KID card. 

Shinichi immediately rushed to the police station and brought it up with his coworkers. He had stuck onto the note like glue, constantly working away until he fully solved it. Somewhere in between, he figured he might as well hit two birds with one stone and help out Megure with locking down the place for the night. He didn’t want to quit when the answers were so close.

“ _ Why, Great Detective, _ ” KID looked absolutely smug, “You were spending Christmas working on my note? That's sweet, I guess I'm just as important as your friends.”

“Stupid.” Shinichi was painstakingly aware of his growing affection towards the thief. But pride damned him from ever saying it, especially to a arrogant guy like KID. He  _ refused  _ to give him the satisfaction, at least right now. But when he was in private quarters, he allowed himself to imagine what'd it be like for KID to hold him close. What'd it be like to unmask him and get to know someone who's got similar intellect as him. What it'd be like to―… 

He coughed, shaking his head before any of his daydreams had room to grow. “Of course I’m going to attempt and solve it, it's my job. I can’t let someone like you run rampant.”

In hindsight, he did spend his Christmas with someone he was falling for, just not in the way he had dreamed or one that could be realistically expected. “ _ Better than spending my time hunched over his note and a mug of coffee... abhorrent to talk about in detail to Ran. _ ” 

The last thing he wanted was for Ran and Sonoko to decide he needed to find someone else and set him up for blind dates. It had happened before, and Shinichi would never make the two forget about the details of his date's previous love life, to the ex he clearly hasn't gotten over, to the blind dates the guy had gotten a little too attached to.

He shuddered at the memory.

“And here I thought we had something special.” KID sighed. “Oh well, I'll be your boyfriend for Christmas then!”

_ “Do you have any idea what you do to me? You drive me up the wall, both in a good way and a bad way. _ ” Shinichi rolled his eyes, but brought his scarf up higher to cover his face. “I'd like the receipt so I can take this gift back, please,” he bit out to hide that he was heavily flustered.

Though KID didn't appear to be looking, much to Shinichi’s relief.

“Don't be rude! My mom calls me a national treasure, and mothers know best!” 

“I'm sure the infamous Phantom Lady knows best.”

“She does! She's stolen the best gems after all.” Kaito began to peer through the desks, fingering the files and squinting to read the contents under the moonlight. 

“You are  _ no _ t going through everyone’s things right in front of me!” He grabbed KID's wrist tightly before he could pick up another object on (what he assumed to be) Takagi’s desk.

“Oh let me have  _ some _ sort of fun!” To Shinichi’s horror, KID’s hand detached with ease and another hand popped out. KID wriggled his new hand. Shinichi took a quick glance at the hand he was holding, finally noticing the odd texture. “Fine then,” KID said, “I won’t look through this one… but I’m gonna take a peek in there!” 

KID opened the drawer to a nearby desk. A blue ribbon was sticking out. At once, Shinichi realized whose desk it was.

“Wait, KID don't look there―!” A sense of desperation had slipped into his tone, causing KID to halt in his tracks. The phantom thief immediately backed away, hands lifted in the air and wide-eyed. However, it was already too late. KID continued to side-eye the gift.

Unbeknownst to KID, the gift was his. It was originally bought as a Christmas gift, however, Shinichi didn’t want to make his intentions clear just yet and was going to pass it off as a New Years gift. 

Rather than being a typical gift like roses or teddy bears, Shinichi had settled on something more sentimental: a milk puzzle with a message inscribed in it. Shinichi knew the thief would appreciate a challenge, so his true message was hidden in a code… which was hidden in the puzzle. Perhaps he went a little too overboard, but this was for the person who left an encryption inside another encryption on a clock tower.

He didn't think he was going to see KID so soon though. The contents of his heist note had revealed (well, through hints) KID's appearance would take place on December 31st. Heists often took a long time and occured in the evenings, and if it went on long enough, infringed on the next day.

Shinichi had elaborated a thorough plan to confess to KID, along a set timeframe. Though perhaps this was the danger in being too detailed, as one small unexpected error had compromised the whole affair.

“That’s my desk.” He said, trying to reason with KID. But KID didn’t appear to think that was a good enough reason and continued to shuffle through it.

“Oho, and who's this for…?” KID said, picking up the box lightly and carefully. It was sealed with white gift wrap and tied with a blue, satin ribbon. “Is it for the young lady you're always with?”

Oh, that's right. He supposed KID didn't get the memo. After all, you don't just start talking about your personal life with the criminal you're chasing.

“No, Ran and I aren't dating anymore.” He scratched the back of his head, “That's for someone else.”

“Really now…? Then who…” KID tilted the box in different angles, possibly looking for a name tag that addressed the giftee. 

He might as well tell him. He couldn't use the excuse he had prepared for the heist anyway, now that KID saw it. “It's for you, actually.”

“It's for me!?” KID's eyes lit up, he pressed the small box tightly to his chest. “I didn't think you even considered me a friend... I'm truly touched, Dete― Shinichi.” He traced his thumb over the box, treating his gift with utmost care.

“I… It’s no problem, KID.” He coughed into his fist, “Anyway, you can find some way to entertain yourself.  _ That doesn't involve rummaging through everyone's things _ . I'm gonna continue my work while I'm here.” 

Shinichi settled on the floor, case files scattered about in front of him. When it came to actually looking at files then observing the crime scene in person, Shinichi preferred to lay everything out in front of him. It somehow imitated the actual crime scene in Shinichi's eyes, helping his focus. To read each page and constantly flip back for reference was just annoying.

He felt something warm against his back and craned his head to find KID peering over his shoulder, leaning against him. Shinichi nearly dropped his folders as KID's face drew much closer due to his sudden movement. 

“Wow, that's brutal.” KID eyes were on the photo evidence. He remained blissfully unaware of Shinichi's panicked state.

“W...― What are you doing?” He tries his best to keep his breathing steady, as if it’d lower the pace of his heartbeat. KID was so close to him that Shinichi was afraid that KID could hear everything Shinichi ever thought about him if he remained there for too long.

“I’m cold.” KID spoke up after a couple of minutes. “Shinichi! Do something about that!” He sounded like a bored, dissatisfied child-- not an inaccurate description of him.

“Well, I can't exactly control the weather, can I?” KID pouted at him, but Shinichi continued to stare a hole through his case files. Anything to divert his attention away from Kaito. “Besides, the heater is broken, tough day to get locked in overnight.” 

The heater broke during an argument between him and Hakuba, actually. Hakuba rarely ever showed up, and this was the one time they had argued. They shared similar interests, but a discussion of the best Sherlock Holmes book hand resulted in Shinichi getting a bit  _ too  _ intense. (It was only a matter of time before Hakuba and him disagreed on something.)

Hakuba thought “ _ A Study In Scarlet _ ” to be Doyle’s best work for the series, while Shinichi believed “ _ A Sign of Four _ ” to be the best one, arguing that not only did it have a classic mystery, but it further developed Watson and Sherlock's characterization. 

To prove his point, Shinichi attempted to set up one of the elaborate traps in the Sign of Four so he could show how tricky yet clever it was.

However, it ended up backfiring completely and greatly damaging the heater in the building. He had sworn he would pay for it.

“You’re the detective here! Figure something out!  _ Shinichi _ ―” KID hugged him from behind and shook him back and forth. This time Shinichi  _ did  _ drop his papers and let out an unappealing squawk in the process. 

“You made me drop my files!” He managed to say. Was KID normally this touchy? He was pretty sure he wasn't, with the whole ‘I'm a Phantom Thief who's untouchable!!’ shtick. Outright hugging him clearly went against that philosophy, not to mention making Shinichi's mind go through dizzying loops. “Go find something to warm yourself then! I’m busy!”

“You're the closest thing to warmth here, Detective-kun!! What, do you expect me to hug an oven or something?” He pressed himself closer to Shinichi, to the point where Shinichi could feel his breath on his cheek.

“I… Uh…” Shinichi’s eyes darted across the room in rapid motion as he tried to think of anything but how  _ close _ KID was. How he wanted to turn around and hug him back, pretend that he was suddenly cold as well. Truly, he wished he didn't have such romantic feelings. It was clouding his perspective.

Kaito’s words flashed in his mind, and “stove” offered him a way out of his current predicament. 

“Coffee. There's coffee in the break room, we can drink that to stay warm.” He pried KID's hands off a little  _ too  _ fast for his liking, both because he didn't want to seem too suspicious and also because he  _ may _ have wanted to indulge in it a little longer.

A look of disappointment flashed across KID's face. Shinichi tried not to overanalyze the situation, his heart fluttering at the thought of KID actually reciprocating his feelings. Feelings he tried to undermine so that he could prioritize their status as thief and detective.

“ _ You can see how well that's working for me right now. _ ” 

“Ah… Coffee… yeah! Good idea Detective.” KID beamed at him and got up, taking care not to trample over Shinichi's papers, which Shinichi silently thanked him for.

“ _ That’s probably why he seemed disappointed. He probably hates coffee, someone who makes as much mischief as him probably likes something sweeter. Like hot chocolate or whatever. Sonoko mentioned some KID forums theorized that.”  _ There was no one he had to prove that too, and yet he continued to make excuses on how KID couldn't possibly have meant that that as a romantic gesture.

There was absolutely no way.

“ _ Most men would rather deny a hard truth then face it. _ ” A small voice in his head chided. It sounded eerily similar to his mom’s, and it was accompanied by a phantom pinch on his cheek.

Shinichi shook it off, though he rubbed his cheek for a little bit.

He was not in denial. Absolutely not. He was just being realistic about this. “ _ What are even the chances of him liking me that way? I may be his most preferred choice for heists, but no one sane would fall for someone who could throw them behind bars. _ ”

Shinichi walked to the break room, KID following suit. 

Upon opening the door, the view wasn't anything spectacular. There was a counter with a sink, a microwave as well as a coffee maker on top of it. The coffee pot was clean but had traces of heavy use. A small round table that could seat four people was nearby, as well as a fridge. 

He started up the coffee maker. “Sorry to disappoint, but we only have coffee. If you wanted hot chocolate, this isn’t the place.” He grabbed a styrofoam cup and placed it underneath the nozzle. 

Shinichi had a slight preference for iced coffee himself. The chilled taste diluted the bitter taste by a margin. But  beggars couldn't be choosers. He didn't want to walk twenty blocks just to satisfy his want, especially when he could be using that time to catch a murderer.  (When he was hanging out with Ran and Sonoko, though, he’d always get his fix: they took their time in the changing rooms.)

“Huh? Oh, no I like coffee. I actually prefer it black. What made you think I wanted hot chocolate?” KID sounded puzzled for a moment, then let out an all knowing ‘Oh… OH!’ before Shinichi had the chance to explain. “Wait a minute, only the forums dedicated to me think that. You're even reading things about me?” 

“ _ Hell no! _ That's Sonoko!” Shinichi failed to notice how close the cup was to him and ended up knocking it over. “Shit,” He muttered, quickly grabbing a nearby napkin to wipe up the mess. 

KID jumped out of his seat eagerly to help him clean. He gently held up Shinichi's hand afterwards and observed it closely. “Did some of that spill on your hand?” He looked over Shinichi's’ hand, eyebrows furrowing as he searched for traces of a burn.

“No, it didn’t spill over on me,” Shinichi assured. KID’s posture relaxed, but he kept clutching Shinichi’s hand.

“Okay, good. I wouldn’t want to scramble around for a first aid kit. Still burns are a nasty thing to endure.” 

“I’m a little surprised you know about first aid. I thought you’d have your assistant do all the work.” Well, there went theory number eight that KID’s assistant possibly worked at a hospital.

“I can't exactly go to the hospital for any injuries I get as KID, you know.” He gave a sheepish smile, “Plus, Jii-san can only do so m―” KID suddenly let go of Shinichi and pressed a hand to his mouth., “Ahaha… forget what I just said!” He made a shush motion with his finger, but for a second, he genuinely looked distressed.

“ _ Jii-san huh… so they know each other personally? _ ” Shinichi could understand why he was being so panicky over that fact, if they were related. He could get a family member in trouble. Shinichi heard himself say, “Don’t worry, already forgotten. After all, I'm only interested in capturing you.” 

He was about to berate himself for letting KID off the hook, but the smile that KID gave him and a mouthed ‘thank you’ made him reconsider.

Speechless, Shinichi looked away.

“Anyway though, how about I wipe up the spill while you remake the coffee…? I wasn’t kidding when I said I was freezing earlier.” KID shivered to emphasize the point.

“Ah, right. Sorry about that.” 

The aftermath was quiet. Rather then it being awkward, stifling silence, it was comfortable, something Shinichi could find solace in. Shinichi only spoke to let KID know the coffee's ready, KID giving him a nod in acknowledgement and offering his thanks before settling back into peacefulness. 

Shinichi brushed his shoulder against KID's when he sat back down.

“How many divisions are there? I mainly hear about two and one, but that implies there's more than those two.” Kaito asked, breaking the silence. 

“There’s about five I believe…? One deals with homicide, two is assault and criminal affairs, three is theft, and four…” He remembered a detective around his age ― Saihara…? He nearly mistook his surname for Haibara's alias. In fact, his full name was like an odd combination of Haibara and Shuichi’s. ― had worked with division four. “Four has cases with infidelity. Five revolves around juvenile youth.”

Shinichi didn't think there was anyway he could manage detective work with Division Four. Murder cases? Easy. Catching thieves and dealing with theft? A bit more work, but he could do it. However, to deal with personal affairs like marriage and infidelity? He could probably give facts, but the matters of the heart were more difficult than any case he'd worked combined. 

Murder case motives all ultimately sprung from the same sentiment. The culprit had been pushed to their limit due to something the victim had done. 

Even knowing a human heart was so much more complex and fickle than that, Shinichi had a hard time understanding others people’s feelings. There was a reason he and Ran had skirted around the topic of dating, even though Ran had made it blaringly obvious she had liked him that way― even admitting it when he was Conan. Thanks to that confirmation, Shinichi had been able to be bold with her, but KID was a different matter altogether. 

“What got you interested?” Shinichi asked.

“Oh uh, I actually don’t know a lot about the divisions. I thought Inspector Nakamori worked with theft, since he was the most adamant about me. So I left the note in his inbox because I didn’t know there was a whole division dedicated to it!”

Shinichi didn’t know why (the late hour, degrading his sense of humor, perhaps), but something in that statement set him off, and next thing he knew he was laughing at the simple mistake that KID made― and also dying inside because he inhaled boiling hot coffee in the process. 

“Hey! I wanted you to smile because of me, but not like this!” KID protested, sulking in his seat.

“I’m sorry― I just―” Shinichi gasped, and each chuckle that escaped from his mouth only made KID sulk harder. Shinichi wiped a tear from his eyes and managed to collect himself, though a few more snickers spilled out. “I just, I’m used to the concept of you being this elusive phantom thief. I know that making mistakes is human nature, but you’ve always did a good job at covering it up. So hearing that you messed up something that every person getting into law enforcement knows, it’s a little funny.”

“Yeah yeah I can see you’re having the time of your life over there,” KID grumbled, taking a sip from his mug.

“But I do like this side of you, don’t get me wrong.” Shinichi said thoughtlessly. “I’d like to see that side of you more, it’s cute.”

KID spat out his drink.

Panic seizing in his chest, Shinichi quickly set down his drink before he spilled it on his pants again. “Forget I said that, sorry it’s late.”  _ That wasn’t smooth at all, Kudou Shinichi, _ **_what are you doing_ ** _.  _ He desperately wanted to look away and save face, but seeing how KID reacted would let him know whether to give up on him or not. He steeled himself and kept his gaze on KID.

KID frowned, but the emotion on his face was the most unreadable it’s been yet.

“... whatever you say,” KID's voice was so  _ quiet _ . Was he neutral because he didn't want to further embarrass him? Was he neutral because he was unsure what to retort?

“ _ Be logical. _ ” Shinichi thought, beginning to calm down. “I’m going to sleep, then. My tiredness is clearly catching up.” Shinichi downed the rest of the coffee before he gets up from his seat, pushing his chair away and throwing his cup in the trash.

He could feel KID’s eyes burning into his back.

“Shinichi, how are we going to sleep? I’m pretty sure the police station doesn’t have any beds, last time I checked. After all, they don’t want people to sleep on their cases!” 

Just like that, they fell back into their usual dynamic.

“I was thinking of just sleeping on the floor here. I was going to use my blazer as a makeshift blanket.” 

“On the floor…? But―”

“You’re welcome to sleep somewhere else.”

“No, no, I’ll sleep on the floor with you!”

“Suit yourself.” 

Shinichi lowered himself to the floor and covered himself with his blazer. KID copied his actions, settling himself next to him. Minutes passed, then hours. Shinichi would have really liked to fall asleep.

Except he couldn’t.

He primarily blamed the coffee, accessorily the fact that KID was sleeping next to him.

He was sure KID had an easier time falling asleep, as he was silent when he'd normally be extremely chatty. Shinichi turned over and looked at KID.

KID's hair was the exact picture of a messy bedhead on a late day of school, but it looked soft to the touch and fun to mess around with. Shinichi rubbed his palm as he recalled messing up KID's hair earlier.

He also smelled of coffee and of a specific cologne Shinichi bought often. (It was an admirable feat for KID to pay such close attention to every particular detail a person had for the sake of accuracy, when normally someone wouldn't notice such a detail at all. He supposed that's what made KID's disguises more believable. On the other hand, Shinichi had better eyes, and he looked into the cracks that KID thought he could cover up.) His parents had favored coffee when they were at home, and the cologne had been a scent Shinichi was familiarized with. In a way, KID had the familiar fragrance of home. It made sleeping on the cold floor of a police department slightly easier.

Without thinking, Shinichi wrapped his arms around KID's waist, pulling the thief closer to his chest and nuzzling his head in the crook of KID's neck.

He froze, realizing how impulsive his actions were. He would’ve moved his arms away from KID, but he was already too close. “ _ Please, please be a heavy sleeper. _ ” Shinichi begged internally, his cheeks heating up and his heart beating wildly at the thought of getting caught like  _ this _ .

KID soon crushed Shinichi’s last hope of getting away with such an impulse by shattering the silence. “Are you― Did you turn around? Are you hugging me...?” 

“Sorry I'm― cold. Really cold. I have a tendency of hugging anything nearby at home when I sleep, and I moved without thinking. I'll move off.” He told him the truth, plain and simple, but omitted that this also happened to be a fantasy of his. What KID didn't know wouldn't hurt him… or Shinichi's pride.

Shinichi attempted to move away, but KID grabbed his arm and kept it in place.

“No it's fine. You can, um, do that. You're cold, I don't mind.” KID sounded a lot more tired and laid-back casual than usual. Shinichi no longer heard Kaitou KID, but the person who lied beneath it. 

Even KID was human, and humans could grow weary after keeping up a grandiose act for so long, but seeing that side of KID made him feel a little closer. A bit more real, easier to reach.

And Shinichi just wanted to know more.

“Okay.” Is all he said, before adjusting his posture to get comfortable. He pressed his face against KID's neck and carefully wrapped his arms around him. Even if he was given the okay, he was still hesitant, too afraid that he'd cross the boundary of what would disturb KID.

Even with the panic thumping in his chest subsiding, the conditions for sleeping were far from ideal― but he felt surprisingly at ease, just lying beside KID.

“... Kaito..” He heard KID mutter. Shinichi was ready to lull into rest, his eyes drooping shut, but jerked awake at that.

“What did you say, KID?”

“Can you… Can you call me Kaito? Just― just this time.” Shinichi couldn’t see what exactly KID― Kaito was doing from this angle, but he thought he saw Kaito bring something up to cover his face.

“‘Kaito.’” He tried. He was used to saying it (After all, the full title  _ is _ ‘Kaitou KID.’) but surprised. If this was Kaito's real name, his identity had been right there all along. “Kaito… okay, Kaito.”

He felt Kaito shudder under his touch as he repeated his name.

“Yeah like― like that.”  Kaito shifted around, Shinichi moving his arms away to make it easier. Shinichi’s met with Kaito's stare head on, though he's only given a moment to observe the vulnerability on Kaito's expression before Kaito pulled him close. Unlike Shinichi’s, Kaito's embrace was a lot tighter, bolder. He paid no mind to how Shinichi would react, yet his face was clearly heating up. 

Or maybe that was just Shinichi’s. He couldn’t tell.

“Sorry. I'm cold too.” Kaito's voice was a whisper, almost wavering.

Shinichi thought that this was the farthest it could ever go, and started preparing for a plan to face Kaito after tonight. But Kaito’s hand slipped behind his nape, and Shinichi realized that Kaito had something different in mind. ‘The show’s not over yet,’ his eyes seemed to say.

“Do you like me,  _ Shinichi _ ?” Kaito drawled his name, his breath hot against Shinichi’s skin. “Because I like you. Very much. I'm fond of you, and I want you to be aware that I wouldn't allow just about any detective to get this close to me.” He reached for Shinichi’s hair, twirling dark strands around his finger. 

“I’m pretty sure that you return my affections by how you’ve been acting, and if not, I’m not just a phantom thief for nothing, I can easily steal your heart. But I'd like to know if I have to make the effort first… or if your heart is already in my hands.” 

…

_ What? _

Shinichi’s heart skipped a beat. The room had already been quiet, but any possible noise was drowned out, as if Shinichi had been pushed underwater. Kaito’s words looped in his mind, their meaning not registering at first . Realization left him speechlessly staring at Kaito, who only stared back with utmost confidence burning in his eyes.

Shinichi was thrilled beyond belief. 

“And by the way, detective,” Kaito pulled him even closer, Kaito’s mouth centimeters away from Shinichi's. Shinichi’s heart thumped in his chest erratically. “Your lips look cold.” 

Kaito kissed him, feather-light and fleeting. It's enough to leave an imprint on Shinichi. 

It’s Kaito’s turn to look embarrassed as he shifted his gaze to the side to avoid meeting Shinichi's eyes. He covered his lips with his fist, a ‘I can't believe I just said that’ look gracing his face. “I'm―” Kaito beginned, but Shinichi, a surge of confidence overtaking him, didn’t let him finish.

“Hey Kaito,” Shinichi grabbed the collar of Kaito's shirt and pulled him closer, “Your lips look cold too.”

Shinichi crashed their lips together.

At first, Kaito hesitated, ever the gentleman, and moved away as Shinichi drew closer, as though to confirm Shinichi was fine with this. But it didn’t take long for Kaito to cave as he parted his lips and gave more room for Shinichi to work with. Kaito clutched at Shinichi's shirt and sighed. Shinichi slid a hand behind Kaito's head to lock him in place.

Despite the chilling cold, warmth was the only thing that filled Shinichi's senses. Warmth, security, and a sense of completeness. Shinichi was  _ alive, _ more alive than ever before. 

He was the first to pull away, panting heavily as he pressed his forehead against Kaito's. He looked down, bangs shielding his eyes, and he let out a shaky sigh before catching his breath, “I have wanted to do that for months now.” It was embarrassing to admit, but seeing as their heart to heart had escalated into this, Shinichi figured it’d be a good time to put it all out there in the open.

Kaito looked dazed. “I― That was― Wow…”

“Mr. Phantom Thief is tongue tied? That's shocking, considering you were the one who had a whole lot to say.” He smirked as Kaito let out a groan.

“Well I can’t  _ help _ it, you can’t just kiss me like that and then tell me you’ve been holding that back for months! God, Shinichi, I wished you kissed me the minute you thought of doing so, because past Kaito would’ve been very,  _ very _ happy to hear you returned his feelings. Just checking, but… Can I take that as a yes to my confession then…?”

“Yeah… do you think I’d kiss just anyone?”

“Hey! I did say it was obvious! But I needed to make sure,” Kaito pulled Shinichi back into a hug, “Kudou Shinichi, my boyfriend… My boyfriend, Kudou Shinichi… who I’m dating...”

“You're so embarrassing.” Shinichi buried his head in Kaito's chest.

“Oi, we only just started going out and you’re being cold to me!? This isn't even me being affectionate! You’ve seen nothing yet!”

Shinichi said nothing in response.Kaito huffed.

A wave of drowsiness began to gradually take over Shinichi, and a loud yawn escaped his mouth, “I think I'm going to actually sleep, now.”

“Goodnight Shinichi, rest well.” Kaito pressed a kiss to Shinichi's forehead. “By the way Shinichi, I hope this makes up for breaking in the building.”

“Goodnight, Kaito.” Shinichi broke away from Kaito's embrace and turned over, his back facing Kaito.

“Oh come on Shinichi!! Also, no ‘I love you’...?” Shinichi could easily picture the pout on Kaito’s face. .

He turned over again and stuck out his tongue, “I love you, idiot.”

“H― Hang on I wasn't actually expecting you to say it―!”

“No ‘I love you too', Kaito?” Shinichi said, his tone turning smug.

“Hey! I'm the thief here! Don't steal my lines!”

“That doesn't sound like ‘I love you.’”

“You…! I love you too okay!? Give me a break here!” Kaito whined. He shut up the minute Shinichi kissed his cheek.

“And you’re forgiven.” Shinichi gave him a cheeky grin before closing his eyes again and settling back in his arms. Kaito grumbled, yet the corners of his lips curled upwards.

“Goodnight, Shinichi.”  
  


―――

**OMAKE**

 

“... dou… Oi… ku...!”

Words were incomprehensible. Shinichi stirred in his sleep, moving his hand to swat whatever the noise was.

The shaking only got more insistent.

“Kudou-kun, why is there two of you!?” 

That snapped him out of his drowsiness. He jerked upright despite the ache in his neck and looked around. 

Kaito was pulling at his collar nervously, giving Shinichi a shaky smile. Takagi stared at the two of them questioningly. A crowd started to form near the door. Some were alarmed, while others tried to peek inside curiously.

“ _ Oh god, why is his hair done like mine. _ ” While his hair was a little messy from sleeping on the floor, no one could miss the sight of Shinichi’s characteristic cowlick on top of Kaito’s head. But Shinichi was sure he had messed with Kaito's hair to prevent that from happening.

“Uh―” He started, but KID spoke too, loud enough to drown it out.

“Inspector Takagi, that's KID! He knocked me out last night and tried to impersonate me, but I made sure I took him down with me!”  

Shinichi remained frozen in shock for a little too long.

Bodys began to pile on top of him, and Shinichi cursed as he watched KID walk away with a smug grin on his face. He mouthed an apology before dashing away, but that wouldn't be enough to quell the anger building up in Shinichi's chest.

Shinichi was going to  _ strangle  _ KID the next time they met.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm still rather new to writing shinichi and kaito as characters, so i hope their characterizations weren't too ooc!! i hope you enjoyed the fic...!!
> 
> also [plugs in my curiouscat] if u wanna send in requests my curious cat is thievestruth!


End file.
